


LUCKY (songfic)

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- One of my old SuChun/JaeHo fic. Just bored so I tweaked it a bit to be ChangminHo :)<br/>- Song belongs to Jason Mraz/Colbie Caillat</p>
    </blockquote>





	LUCKY (songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> \- One of my old SuChun/JaeHo fic. Just bored so I tweaked it a bit to be ChangminHo :)  
> \- Song belongs to Jason Mraz/Colbie Caillat

 

 

_’Do you hear me,_   
_I’m talking to you..’_

 

They’re best friend… They’ve been best friends ever since that first day in nursery where two and a half years old Yunho accidentally knocked over Changmin's blocks and the chubby younger toddler retaliate by biting the other’s arm with all seven of his little teeth. The teacher came over to see what the commotion all about and when she can’t stop the two babies from crying, she felt like such a failure that she started wailing herself – it  _was_  her first day on her first job.

The two toddlers quiet down, looked at each other and started patting their teacher’s arm clumsily to console her in their own cute way.

  
******************

_’Across the water,_   
_Across the deep blue ocean_   
_Under the open sky, oh my.._   
_Baby, I’m trying.’_

  
Yunho looked out at the pouring sky and pouted. Why does it have to rain today of all days? Mommy and Daddy both are out of town on business and he had told his nanny the night before not to pick him up because he’s going to a friend’s house… well… he’s  _supposed_  to go to his friend’s house but then Junsu's mommy called the school today and informed them that Junsu and his brother, Yoochun have caught the chickenpox and thus would be absent for a week or so.

 _’Traitor’_  Yunho thought, pouting again.  _’Stupid Suie.. didn’t we pinkie promised to catch the chicken pox together?! Humph.. I bet  Chun-hyung were the one who forced Suie to get sick with him..’_.

Yunho didn’t know why but his friend’s big brother didn’t seem to like Yunho very much. Though to be fair, Chun-hyung didn’t really like any of his baby brother’s friends. He’s so protective of Junsu that every single time Junsu said that he’s going out to play with anyone, Yoochun would make sure he knows  _exactly_  where they’re going and what time they going to bring Junsu back… one minute later than promised and they’re dead – the friends, not Junsu.. never ever Junsu.. Yunho thinks that Chun-hyung is incapable of saying ‘no’ to his little brother. Being an only child, Yunho often feels jealous when he watch how caring Junsu’s older brother is towards him – always kissing his cheeks and making him the tastiest lunch every day.

The seven years old boy squat down near one of the pillar overlooking the school’s yard with a sad sigh..

Now what? By the looks of it, it’s going to be pouring for quite a while. Should he wait? Or should he just make a run for it?

A sudden flash of lightning and a roar of thunder make the decision for him. Yelping slightly, Yunho hid himself behind the pillar. Just then, a high-pitched voice came up behind him…

 

“Yunnie? You okay?”

 

Yunho turned around and saw, to his surprise, his other best friend standing there. Cute as can be in his yellow raincoat with one mini duck shaped umbrella in one hand.

 

“Changmin? I thought you already left? Didn’t you said that your uncle is coming today so you have to go home early?”

 

The chubby boy shrugged at the question,

“I was waiting for you. I knew that Junsu didn’t come to school today coz he’s sick and you didn’t bring your Bambi umbrella, did you?”

 

Yunho shook his head wildly and pouted,

“I left mine at home..”

 

Changmin grinned widely at his friend then,

“I knew it! Don’t worry Yunnie.. I brought mine so we can share it and go home together.”

 

Yunho looked at the small umbrella in doubt,

“But.. don’t you think it’ll be too small for both of us to fit under there?”

 

Changmin scrunched up his face at the query. Apparently he hasn’t thought about that small fact. Hmm…. What to do?..what to do??.. Then his little chubby face brightened up.

“I know! Why don’t you hug me and I’ll hug you when we’re walking?! That way, I can definitely cover us both!”

 

Yunho clapped his hand in delight and looked at Changmin admiringly,

“Waaahh… you’re so smart Minnie!! Okie, we’ll definitely should do that.. Thanks.. You’re my best friend in the world!” ^__^.

 

And so; hugging each other tightly, they stepped out into the rain – laughing and joking. Two best friends without a care in the world, just a simple innocent certainty that this… this  _precious_  friendship they has will lasts forever.

 

  
***********************

 

_’Boy I hear you in my dreams,_   
_I feel your whisper across the sea.’_

 

 

“Yunnie!!!!”

 

The lanky fourteen years old Jung Yunho turned at the sound of his name being called… well.. shouted would be probably be a more apt description.

 

Shim Changmin, one part of the BFF trio – Yunho and Junsu are the other two- are running and waving crazily at him, all the while trying to avoid collision with numerous students milling around the cafeteria with their lunch trays. His cute, rounded face has the widest, brightest grin Yunho had ever seen on  _anyone’s_  face – and that includes the time when Yunho’s family brought his food obsessed cousin, Kyuhyun to an all-you-can-eat buffet!. Changmin’s eyes also sporting this weird maniacal gleam in them – making Yunho thinks back on when the trio tried sniffing glue as a dare from one of the older kids as the condition to join with the ‘cool’ kids’ group. That was one of the most painful experience all three of them had ever got in their then 9 years of short life. All three of them got so high and then violently sick. Their parents found out about it when they brought them to the hospital after all three children were puking and coughing everywhere.

Changmin got grounded for a month and all of his video games were taken away while Yunho still remembers with clarity how hard it was to sit down for nearly a week for the spanking he got from both of his parents plus he got grounded for three weeks. As for Junsu, even though he only got a stern ‘talking-to’ from his parents and was only grounded for a week – apparently being the youngest has much better advantage than being an only child like Yunho TT-TT -, his older brother was so angry at him that he had slapped the younger boy right thre and then in the hospital’s hallway. Everybody was stunned especially Junsu. Yoochun hardly ever raised his voice at his little brother.. let alone hit him!

 

Yoochun looked shocked at his own action and JUnsu promptly burst into tears and ran to their mother's arms for comfort – refusing to even look at his panicking older brother. Later Junsu confided in Yunho and Changmin that Chun-hyung was so sorry he had hit Junsu that he had stayed in the youngest’s room the whole night and kept kissing the red and sore cheek. Chun-hyung had also promised to bring Junsu and his two best friends to the amusement park after all of them finished with their punishment. Yunho thought that Junsu got to be the luckiest and most spoiled kid ever. Honestly, who on earth got  _rewarded_  for misbehaving??! >.<..

 

Back to the present,

Yunho blinked at the heaving, red-faced Changmin who plopped down on the empty seat in front of him and casually helps himself to one of the fries on Yunho’s plate. Junsu came up to them at that time and put his own tray on the table and stands next to Changmin.

 

“Dammit! They ran out of those caramel puddings!”

The usually happy-go-lucky teenager scowls,

“ Yah! Changmin.. move over a bit!”

 

Changmin ignored the grumpy boy and just pulled him down to sit next to him,

“Shut up.. There’s plenty of room there. Now guys, guess what! Just got the best news ever!”

He grinned wildly at his two best friends. Both of them look back curiously.

Changmin’s grin got wider, if that’s even possible..

“Listen.. I just got the news that I was chosen to be one of the permanent members in the basketball team!”

 

“Really?! Wow, congratulation!!”

Yunho is genuinely happy for his friend.

 

Changmin has always been a basketball maniac for as long as Yunho knows him.

The cute boy had been so nervous last week before he tried out for the school’s team. Aside from the fact that their school’s basketball team is the best in the district, there was also the matter of the very strict team’s captain. Which is none other than Junsu’s older brother, Kim Yoochun a.k.a the school’s Prince. All the teachers love Yoochun for his perfect grade, the boys want to be like him and all the girls are in love with the guy.

They also knew that Yoochun never has his eyes on anyone else aside from his baby brother.

 

“Yeah Changmin.. Congrats!! See.. I told you that Chun-hyung wasn’t that bad. You were nervous for nothing!”

Junsu smiled happily at his friend.

 

“Maybe to  _you_  he’s not scary. To the rest of us mere mortals, Chun-hyung is like a cold statue that could only be admired but can’t connect with..”

Changmin shoved lightly at Junsu.

 

Suddenly there was a sound of throat being cleared behind them. Yunho looked up and saw the very person they were discussing about standing directly behind his two bickering friends. The beautiful face is frowning down at Changmin.

 

“What are you doing Shim Changmin? Did you just shoved Junsu?”

 

Changmin started stammering,

“Er..I..ah..”

 

Junsu looked up at his beloved hyung and grinned mischievously,

“We were just playing around, Chunnie-hyung..”

 

Yoochun smiled softly down at Junsu and pat his head gently,

“Is that so? Alright then.. By the way, here you go. I got this for you.” He handed a small plastic container to Junsu.

 

“Omo! My favourite caramel pudding!!”

Junsu squealed in delight,

“Thank you hyung! You’re the best!”

 

Yoochun chuckled at his excited baby brother and bend down to kiss the top of the other’s head gently. He laughed again when he saw Junsu’s blushing red face.

 

“Hyuuunng~.. not in public, remember? You promised!”

 

“Ah~ Mian Suie.. You just looked so cute that I can’t resist..”

Yoochun stroked and pinched his brother’s cheek lightly – making the younger boy stick out his tongue cheekily.

 

All around the table, other students watch the scene with great interests. All the girls and more than half the boys are leering lustily at the sight of the school’s Prince laughing happily with his baby brother. Not a single one of them didn’t wish that they are in Junsu’s shoes at the moment. Used to the attention, Yoochun just ignored them, with his blank expression slid back into place, he turned to Changmin.

“Shim Changmin. Practice at three o’clock today. Don’t be late..”

 

“Yes Captain.”

 

All three of the freshmen watched as the enigmatic senior walked off from the cafeteria.

 

Yunho turned to Junsu,

“You have some serious brother complex, man..”

 

Junsu blushed.

“I did not! We’re just very close, that’s all… Yah! Shim Changmin! What do you think you’re doing?!”

 

Changmin looked up guiltily from the caramel pudding he’s been devouring without Junsu’s notice.

“Uhm… I’m hungry?” 

_puppy’s eyes_

 

“I’m going to tell on you to Chun-hyung! I’ll make sure he makes you run at least 10 laps around the field!”

Changmin looked at Yunho for some sympathy and pouted when his friend just hold up both hands indicating he doesn’t want to get involve.

 

As Junsu keeps on ranting and Changmin trying to calm him down, Yunho just laughed.

 

…Life is good.

 

  
*****************

 

  
  
_’I keep you with me in my heart,_   
_You make it easier when life gets hard’_

 

 

Yunho hugged his knees tighter to his body.

He just stares silently at the fish pond in front of him. The lazy, calm movement of the three colourful kois in the water are the complete opposite of the turmoil in his heart. Behind him, Yunho could hear soft murmurs of his family’s friends and neighbours from inside the house. The gloomy, sombre atmosphere and all the softly whispered condolences drove Yunho out to the garden, leaving his father to deal with all the guests. He knew that everyone meant well… but he just feels suffocated at the moment.. and _numb_.

 

Yunho sensed more than heard someone coming up to him. Even without turning around he knows who the newcomer is. The familiar expensive spicy woody scent that wafted through the breeze confirmed the other’s identity. The person sat down next to the 15 years old Yunho without saying anything and just waited patiently.

 

Yunho glanced at his side briefly before turning back to stare at his pond. After a few minutes of silence, the other cleared his throat slightly – making Yunho smiled faintly. Changmin never been good at keeping quiet for more than few seconds – and opened his mouth,

“Junsu called in just now. He’s cutting short on his family’s vacation. His flight from Australia will arrive tomorrow’s evening. He’s sorry that he can’t be here today..”

 

Yunho shrugged,

“He doesn’t have to.. It’s no big deal, you know.. It won’t change anything anyway..”

 

“I… We know.. But..”

Changmin trailed off.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Silent. Then,

 

“Changmin-ah, do you believe in God?”

 

Changmin looked at his friend in surprise but before he could reply,

 

Yunho continued:

“I never used to.. before this.. B..But if I promise to believe and pray real hard everyday, do you think that God would give her back?... If not for long, maybe just for a little while?..”

 

Changmin bit his lips and said quietly,

“It doesn’t work that way, Yunnie..”

 

Yunho laughed bitterly,

“Yeah, I guess it doesn’t..

I just… I just want to make sure she knows that I love her.. That she is..  _was_  the best mom in the world… That I’m sorry for always arguing with her…. That I’m missing her.. so very very much..”

At this, his voice broke and all the tears he had so desperately hold at bay spilled forth.

 

Changmin didn’t say anything. He just pulled the other boy into his arms and stroked Yunho’s hair softly.

 

“Min-ah.. she’s gone.. My mom’s gone.. What am I suppose to do now? I’m lost Min-ah..”

Yunho sobbed into his friend’s chest. His tears soaked through the black suit.

 

“Ssh.. sshh Yunnie… It’s okay.. We’ll figure it out, alright? You still got me and Junsu.. and even though your dad is hardly ever home, he still loves you – his only child, very much..”

Changmin hugged the sobbing boy closer and kissed his left temple..

“And Yunnie-ya.. whenever you feel lost, just look to your side and I’ll be there to guide you back.. always.. I promise.. So cry for your lost today.. but from tomorrow, you musn’t be sad anymore, okay?”

 

Yunho nodded.

 

That was exactly what he did for the rest of the afternoon. He grieved for all the his mom’s lunch boxes he’ll never taste again, for all the goodnight kisses he would miss, for all the song-filled afternoons where it would be just two of them and the grand old piano where she first taught him how to play, for all the whispers and comfort and laughter and tears and all the ‘I-love-you-mommy’ that he won’t ever have the chance to say again.

 

He cried and cried on that warm, bright afternoon – hidden and secure in Changmin’s arms…

When tomorrow comes, he will smile again with his best friends on his sides.

 

…. And life goes on…

 

*****************

 

  
_‘I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend._   
_Lucky to have been where I have been._   
_Lucky to be coming home again..’_

 

 

Their first kiss was nothing like in the movies or all those shoujo-ai mangas that Yunho so obsessed about. There are no silver bells ringing or flowers suddenly blooming out of nowhere. No little rainbows popping everywhere nor were there any pretty bluebirds chirping merrily. There’s no sudden urge to burst into songs and neither one of them is suddenly surrounded by twinkling lights which enhanced the  _stars_  in their eyes.

 

It was just another normal hot day. The three of them were on the school’s rooftop, lazing around during lunch time. Seventeen years old and at the time of their life where they think the whole world owes them.

 

Junsu was showing them some stupid magic tricks – he got it in his mind that he’s actually the reincarnation of Houdini, Changmin was laughing at his idiot friend when he happened to glanced at the third member of their trio: Yunho was sneezing non-stop caused by the slight cold he somehow had caught.

 

It was during one of Yunho’s ‘face-scrunching, spit-flying’ fit that suddenly, there it was: Changmin just thought,

_’Hey.. I want to kiss him..’_

 

So he did.

 

………  
…….  
…..  
..

 

When they parted, both of them were panting for breath. Changmin opened his eyes slowly to see Yunho looking at him wide-eyed and Junsu just staring at both of them, dumbfounded.

 

Changmin figured he better start explaining… although to tell the truth, he has no idea what’s going on himself..

“Uh.. I..”

 

That was as far as Changmin got before Yunho suddenly sneezed directly on his face.. Which broke the spell for all three of them..

 

“What the hell?? Yunnie! That was gross!”

 

“Wasn’t my fault! You’re the one who kissed me suddenly. I was surprised!”

 

“Ooohh.. are you guys like  _together_  together?? I knew it!”

Junsu grins happily,

”Eh? wait a minute, does this mean that I’ll be the third wheel?? Should I get a boyfriend too??... But Chun-hyung said I can’t..”

Pout.

 

“What do you mean it wasn’t your fault?! Who asked you to be so cute even when you’re sneezing? And don’t tell me you didn’t like it when I kissed you! Your tongue was in my mouth!”

 

“Yah! Are you a pervert? Who on earth would think someone is cute when they’re sneezing?! And fyi, my tongue was in your mouth because it didn’t have anywhere else to go! Your tongue pushed it away from its home!! I don’t like you..!”

 

“Well that’s too bad coz **I love YOU**!”

Changmin shouted…

 

Both Yunho and Changmin stared at each other, heaving for breath.

 

Junsu is totally ignoring them both by now and was trying to call his Chun-hyung to complaint that he’s now the third wheel and how unfair it was that he can’t have a boyfriend. Of course, Junsu had conveniently forgot that it was 3 am in Los Angeles where Yoochun currently is after deciding to pursue his dream of becoming a photographer.

 

“Eh..?? R..Really??”

Yunho asked softly, face flushed – partly of embarrassment and partly because of his cold.

 

Changmin rolled his eyes and said,

“Of _course_ I do, idiot..

I’ve loved you ever since you stomped my blocks like a gorilla on rampage in the nursery.”

 

He reached for the adorable boy to kiss those soft lips again. But before he could do that, Yunho held his hands up to stop the leering boy.

 

“Stop right there. No kissing until I get rid of this cold. I don’t want you to get sick too..”

 

Changmin pouted,

“Not even one tiny peck? Please Yunnie??”

 

Yunho shook his head firmly and giggled a bit at Changmin’s sulking face.

 

Anyway, that was how the story of their first kiss went… Hardly romantic for sure..

but it was just so..  _them_.. and that was what matters..

 

Of course, this could hardly compares to the chaos when they finally decided to do  _it_.. yep, the BIG  **IT**..

 

Let just say that Changmin looked like a panda for nearly a week while Yunho was limping and glaring at his boyfriend at every chance he gets..

 

_“Fucker!” Yunho complained to the laughing-his-ass-off Junsu while ignoring the kicked puppy look Changmin threw his way, “he poked my ass, I blackened his eye. Serves him right!”_

 

………….  
………  
……  
…

 

Fail.

Epic fail..

 

*****************

 

  
_‘They don’t know how long it takes_   
_Waiting for a llove like this._   
_Everytime we say goodbye_   
_I wish we had one more kiss._   
_I’ll wait for you I promise you,_   
_I will..’_

 

“So you’re leaving.”

 

“I.. Yunho, I’m sorry..”

 

Brittle laugh,

“Why? It wasn’t your fault..”

 

“I was thinking that maybe I can not go.. I mean they have great medicine course here too. SO I don’t have to go all the way to Harvard. And we..”

 

“Changmin.. Stop. Don’t say that.. Do you have any idea what a great opportunity this is? Your future would be secure and so much brighter if you accept the scholarship.”

 

“B..But I don’t want to be away from you.. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I..”

 

“Let’s break up.”

 

“W..What?! No Yunnie.. What the fuck?!”

 

“Listen Min..”

 

“No! You listen here..! How can you just say that with so much ease?! Let’s break up? What the hell, Yunnie?!”

Changmin grabbed both of Yunho’s upper arms.

“Are you that eager to get rid of me?! I refused to just end it like this! Am I the only one that thinks what we have is special?! Are you seeing someone else behind my back?!”

 

Yunho wrenched himself free from Changmin’s tight grip and when he heard the last question, before he knew it he had slapped Changmin.

 

Hard.

 

The sound of palm meeting soft flesh echoed like a gunshot. Changmin turned back to face Yunho. What he saw on his lover’s face makes him regret his earlier outburst. Yunho’s face now is flushed with anger and hurt. Cherry red lips trembling and his slim body shaking in the effort of trying to control his emotion. Changmin took a step towards him. Apologies are already halfway across his lips.

 

Yunho backed away.

 

“How dare you.. How  _could_  you think that of me?”

Voice shaking, Yunho continues on,

“Do you even  _know_ me, Changmin? If you could asked…  _Suspected_  me of such a thing, then maybe we don’t know each other as well as we thought. Maybe breaking up is not a ridiculous notion afterall..”

 

Changmin looked at Yunho whose eyes are glistening with unshed tears by now - . Never before Changmin hates himself more than he does at that moment for hurting Yunho - his most precious person on earth. Hands held out pleadingly, Changmin tried again.

“Yunnie please… Please.. Don’t do this to us…”

 

“…. Goodbye Changmin..”

With that, Yunho turned around and ran.. away from his one, his love…

His best friend..

 

_‘I’m sorry…’_

 

19 years old and already they knew how it felt to have your soul torn away from you…

 

  
********************

  
  
_‘I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend_   
_Lucky to have been where I have been_   
_Lucky to be coming home again._   
_Lucky we’re in love in every way_   
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_   
_Lucky to be coming home someday.’_

 

 

**6 years later**

 

“Yunho-ah..~”

 

Yunho rolled his eyes at the whiny voice coming from the phone’s speaker.

“What is it Su?”

 

“You’ll come tonight right? To Chunnie-hyung’s exhibit… You promised you would. This is hyung’s first show in Korea so we have to give him lots of support..”

 

Yunho laughed,

“Suie-ah.. Chun-hyung is already one of the best and most successful photographer in the world. Everybody is clamouring all over themselves to get close to him. I doubt that he needs any support from his baby brother’s friend.. Infact, I think he might’ve preferred if I don’t come. He hates me, you know..”

 

“No he doesn’t. Chunnie-hyung said that among all my friends, he can only tolerates you!”

 

“…. Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

 

“Coming from hyung, that was practically a love declaration..”

 

“..Good point.”

 

“Anyhoo, you have to come!! You’ve been cooped up in your apartment for far too long! The last time we met was like a month ago!”

 

“Hey, I’m a composer! We’re supposed to be one of those loner, angsty type.. What, you think I got my ideas from happy fun trip to Disneyland?”

 

“No.. I think you got your ideas for all those sad songs from Changmin.”

 

“Junsu..”

 

“ **No.** I don’t think it’s right. I don’t understand why you guys had to break up! Both of you are perfect for each other! In love.. and best friends too.”

 

“Kim Junsu.. If you don’t stop right now, I’m going to hang up the phone.”

 

“…. It’s just not fair, Yunnie.. You were so sad.. still are.. I haven’t seen you laugh… like really  _really_   laugh after Changmin left. Not even once.. I miss my friends, Yunnie-ah.. I miss all three of us..”

 

Yunho sighed. Junsu has always been the romantic type. The one that see the world through rose-coloured glass.. The one that believes in soulmates and happily ever after and true love. It doesn’t help that Junsu’s life has always been near picture-perfect. The younger of two siblings, he has full 100% attention from his doting parents and older brother. All of them making sure that Junsu would almost never have to encounter bad experience or difficulty. Which is why it’s hard for him to understand that sometimes life won’t turn out the way you want it to be – no matter how good a person you are.

 

“Junsu, you know why I have to broke up with Changmin.. He wouldn’t have go for that scholarship otherwise. Long-distance relationship won’t work… We were only 19 and it won’t be fair to either him or me to tie ourselves up to just one person..”

 

“But you never date anyone else after Changmin anyway… So, what’s the point?”

Yunho could almost hear the pout in his friend’s voice.

 

“That was because I haven’t found the right person yet.”

Yunho replied.

 _'Because everyone else pales in comparison to Changmin’_ ,

he added silently.

 

“Or maybe you’ve already found him but you let him go..”

Junsu countered.

 

“Su…”

 

“I know.. I know.. Shut up or you’ll hang up.. You suck!”

Sigh.

 

Yunho laughed.

 

“Anyway about tonight… You  _have_  to come. I don’t care if you’re in the middle of composing the greatest song or not.. you have to come! Got it?!”

 

“Yeah..yeah.. I’ll be there… You’ll just keep on nagging me if I don’t anyway..”

 

“Glad we’re on the same page then.. Oh Yunnie, it’ll be so much fun! There is an afterparty and everything! So I’ll see you there around 7:30.. dress sharp!”

 

“I know.. I’ve gotta go now. I just got an idea for new song entitled ‘Junsu is a naggy dork!’”

 

“Hah! You keep saying that but you know you really love me actually..”

 

“Not if I value my life.. Chun-hyung would kill anyone who dares to defile his baby brother..”

 

“Hehe… Unless it was he himself who does it”

 

“Okay.. Ew.. Junsu, too much information alright!”

 

“Whatever.. you’re just jealous.. Don’t forget about tonight!”

 

“I know! Jeez.. just how many times do you want to keep on reminding me?”

 

“Until you take me seriously, of course. Anyhoo, you could thank me later when you see what I have in store for you tonight.. toodles Yunnie-ya!!”

 

“Huh? What are you talking about?? ..Junsu??hello??”

 

Yunho stared at the phone in his hand in bewilderment.

 

 

********************

  
  
 _‘And so I’m sailing through the sea_ _  
_To an island where we’ll meet_  
 _You’ll hear the music fill the air_  
 _I’ll put a flower in your hair.’__

 

 

Yunho stood at one corner of the huge hall just watching all the people wondered about in their expensive dresses and suits. Yunho himself is wearing a simple yet elegant Louis Vuitton sky blue undershirt with white sport jackets and dark blue jeans.

 

In the middle of the room, stood the man of the hour: Kim Yoochun, himself. Looking as ethereally beautiful as Yunho always remembers him. His blank expression did nothing to deter the flock of important looking people all vying for the world’s famous photographer’s attention for themselves. And as it always has been, Yoochun ignores them all preferring instead to focus on his brother who’s currently is chattering excitedly non-stop to his beloved hyung.

 

The exhibition was a huge success judging by huge number of people who turned up. Looking at all the showpieces, Yunho understood now why people would pay millions to Chun-hyung for his work. They were all amazing! Every single one of the picture ‘speaks’ to you. One of the best piece of the evening was this one huge sepia toned picture simply titled ‘ **Passion** ’.

It just showed the arch of a person’s back – gender unclear- the smooth line of the spine as the mystery person arched away from the rumpled dark sheet below. A hint of gentle swell of round bottom and one smooth thigh with a small tear shaped mole near the hips. The pure sensual sexy aura from that picture had quite a number of people begging Yoochun to buy the piece from him – price is of no question. But Yoochun had declined all offers, saying that the picture is from his own private collection and is not for sale.

 

  
Yunho sighed despondently and looked at his watch. It’s nearly midnight and although he didn’t have any specific plan tomorrow, he thinks he should head back home then. He’s already a wee bit tipsy from all the expensive wine he downed that evening on empty stomach. Just as he turned to head towards the entrance, someone stepped in front of him. Yunho glanced up to the person to excuse himself and couldn’t help but gasp at the familiar face in front of him.

 

“..Changmin..”

 

Changmin smiled, “Leaving so soon, Yunnie-ah?”

 

Yunho bit his lips nervously. The Changmin in front of him looks sexier and more good-looking then what Yunho had remembered and yet the warm smile and the gentle voice remains the same.

  
How is he? Is he a doctor now?

Is he coming back for good or is he just back for a holiday?

Did he find someone new?

Is he still mad at Yunho?

 

All these questions were playing around Yunho’s mind but he can’t bring himself to even look at Changmin properly, let alone makes small talk with him. Tugging at the cuff of his sleeves self-consciously, Yunho decided to take the easy way out. He’s going to leave.

 

“Uh.. Hi.. It’s nice seeing you again Changmin.. Uh.. I have to go now.. Umm.. I have some place to go tomorrow, you know how it is.. eheh.. Ok, bye.”

 

Instead of side stepping and letting Yunho pass him by, Changmin just took a step closer to the other man.

Yunho gulped nervously.

 

Changmin leaned down and whispered:

“One dance Yunnie.. For old time’s sake?”

 

“Wha..What?”

 

“Just one dance with me.. Or I won’t let you leave..”

 

There it was, Changmin’s cheeky smile.. The one that never fails to make Yunho feels weak at knees.

 

“Come on Yunnie-ah.. What harm could one dance do?”

 

 _’Aside from losing my heart to you all over again?’_  

Yunho thought to himself.

However he just lets Changmin pulled and guided him to the middle of the room where quite few couples are already dancing slowly to the soft music.

 

Yunho tensed slightly when the other pulled him close – closer than what is appropriate for a dance between two people who are almost strangers.

 

“”Sshh..”

Changmin ran one of his hand up and down Yunho’s back reassuringly,

“Relax Yunnie.. Just listen to the lyrics and go with the flow..”

 

 

_‘Though the breezes through the trees_   
_Move so pretty you’re all I see_   
_As the world keeps spinning round_   
_You hold me right here right now’_

 

  
Yunho bit his lips lightly,

“Changmin…”

he started but the other cut him off.

 

“No Yunho-ah.. There’s time to speak and rant and argue for all we want later.. For now, please… I just need to know one thing..

Do you _still_ …?”

 

Yunho drew a sharp breath. He knew what Changmin was asking..

 

He thought how he should deny having any feelings left for the man in front of him. He thought how he should do the right thing and let Changmin go. He thought of the 6 years distance between them…

 

And then he thought of all the laughter and tears that they shared before. Of all the nights he huddled under the cover – biting his lips until they bleed just to stop himself from breaking down completely after Changmin had left. He thought of how there is no colours and sunshine in his life without Changmin. How his heart constricted so painfully every time he looks at the spiderman’ boxer Changmin had left in his house years ago and how Yunho still keeps it all these time..

 

When it really comes down to it, there is only one possible answer to Changmin’s question actually…

And Yunho is tired..

So tired of just existing without being alive..

 

He dropped his head to hide at the crook of Changmin’s shoulder and whisper:

“I still…”

 

The arms around him tightened. Changmin drew a ragged breath of relief.

“Thank God.. Yunnie.. I’ve waited so long for you..”

 

“Changmin.. You too? Still..??”

 

“So much, baby.. so _**so**_ much..”

 

Yunho could feel himself tearing up at the confession.

“I miss you so much Min-ah.. I.. Sometimes I don’t think I can go on…”

 

“Sshh Yunnie.. It’s okay.. We’ll talk more about this later. For now… For now, this is enough.. It’s a new beginning for us Yunnie-yah..

I’ll never let you go again.”

 

Not everything in this world has to be complicated and dramatic. Sometimes, the simplest thing or gesture works best.

 

Just like that, they are Yunnie and Minnie again.. Best friends for life, lovers for eternity.

 

It’s pure.

 

….It’s simple.

 

………It’s just  ** _them_**.

 

_‘I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend_   
_Lucky to have been where I have been_   
_Lucky to be coming home again._   
_Lucky we’re in love in every way_   
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_   
_Lucky to be coming home someday.’_

 

 

_~finis~_

 


End file.
